


I'm Still Standing - Assassination Classroom AU

by mjSensei259



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Koro and MQ are supposed to be parental guardian and child but they act more like siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjSensei259/pseuds/mjSensei259
Summary: Disclaimer: Please only read this if you have seen the Anime and/or read the Manga, otherwise things will not make sense.TW: Certain chapters of this will have trigger warnings.'I'm Still Standing,' My AU of Assassination Classroom really doesn't really have any changes to the main plot besides the existence of my OC MQ and changes to a few scenes plus a few new scenes. MQ is a member of Class 3-E and is very distant from most of the class members save a few, hell she was even cold to Korosensei for the first week. After the events of what would be the first episode, she warmed up to Korosensei and throughout the AU, became Korosensei's "I didn't want a child but uh I accidentally adopted one."There is swearing and some other things but it's not enough for me to consider it "Mature Content."
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Assassination Time

**March 23th 2025.**

“Jr. Tracy, We understand your wishes to step away from assassination for the next month, but the world needs someone like you. We have a new target for you, you and-”

“Just cut to the chase, Lorvo, I know who the target is, the super creature that blew up the moon, ey?”

“That is correct. Reward money is-”

“10,000,000,000 yen and the deadline is March. Blah blah, I know all this. The “unkillable” super creature wants to blow up the earth, well I’ll show him what unkillable means, and by that I mean to demonstrate that he is not that.”

“So you are taking the challenge? Is that correct?”

“You bet your ass I am.”

“Then it is settled, you and the other 26 students will start your mission tomorrow.”

**March 24, 2025.**

It was 9 am, the start of school hours when a large tentacled monster walked into the classroom, being led by a man with spiky black hair in a suit.

“Hello! How are you? So I’m the one who blew up the moon!” the creature used as a lousy first impression.

_“HUH?!”_ The entire class shouted in confusion.

"Next year I intend to do the same to planet earth! But nevermind that now, I'm gonna be your new teacher, Isn't that exciting?!"

_"There are so many things wrong with this picture.."_

“Uh, I’m Karasuma, I’m from the ministry of defense. What I’m about to tell you is what we in the business call classified. Ah hell, I’ll just come right out with it, I’m gonna need you to kill this thing for the sake of mankind.”

“Honestly I figured the super being who wants to kill us all wouldn’t look...like….ya know that? Figured you’d look a little more intimidating honestly,” MQ stated, looking the creature up and down

“WHAT DID YOU EXPECT YOUNG MAN, THIS IS THE FORM I HAVE, I’M INTIMIDATING ENOUGH THANK YOU VERY MUCH.”

“I take it you haven’t read my student ID card.”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss the details of this juncture, I’ll just say he’s telling the truth. His threat is all too real, as of this coming March, he will obliterate the earth. Apart from you the only people who are aware of him are world leaders. If word of this leaks out to the public we will have a widespread panic on our hands. He must be terminated soon. This means that you,” Karasuma slowly reached for the knife in his shirt, attempting to stab it into the creature’s body, “Must become assassins.”

Karasuma continued to stab and slash at the creature to no avail.

“Now, you’ll notice that he’s incredibly fast,” The octopus continued dodging, suddenly holding a grooming hit and brushing Karasuma’s eyebrow, “And for some reason, he likes grooming eyebrows? Immaculately!”

Dust flew up into the air as the creature dodged the final attack, some students yelling and blocking their faces from debris.

“You’re looking at a being so powerful he can obliterate over half the moon in seconds, so fast he’s been clocked in at Mach 20. A world where he is allowed to live is a world waiting to be destroyed. Plain and simple.”

“He makes it all sound so grim, doesn’t he? Cheer up! I’ve graciously made your government an offer. Stop making fools of yourselves trying to kill me I said, and let me teach Class 3-E at this illustrious institution!” The being placed a tentacled hand on Karasuma’s shoulder mockingly.

“We didn’t have much of a choice. We have no idea what his motives are, but we agreed on the condition that none of you would be harmed in any way. The advantage is too full, on the one hand, we’ll know his whereabouts a good portion of every weekday, which is something, on the other he’ll be in close range to 30 people with the means and incentive to kill him.”

Within a split second, a pink bb flew across the room from the gun held by one of the student’s guns, the monster halting it with 2 pieces of writing chalk just as swiftly. Just one second off and he would have been dead right there.

“Nakamura! I distinctly remember saying “no guns discharging in the classroom!”

“I know...”

“Back row young lady, think about what you’ve done!”

“Do the deed and you get ten billion.”

“HUH?!”

“It’s only fair, kill him, save the earth, if that doesn’t deserve a life on easy street, what are we fighting for?”

The tentacled beast’s skin gained green stripes, looking at all the students as if he was superior to them, it’s tentacles slightly flailing around its face.

“He doesn’t think you can do it, use that, green stripes indicate he’s feeling superior, we have some experience with it.”

“Truth be told I’m not worried, the military couldn’t kill me, why would anyone assume students could? After all you don’t even have fighter jets!”  
  


“It’s all on you, find the cracks in this smug bastard’s defenses and exploit them. The weapons you’ll be provided with are harmless to humans but extremely fatal to him. And it goes without saying, we’ll need to keep this between us, the clock is ticking. Decide if you’ll stand for our home being blasted to space dust.”

“That should just about cover it I think! Whaddya say we hit the books and make the final year of your lives a productive one?”

**March 31, 2025**

“Op, that’s lunch everybody, excuse me while I hop over to China for a quick bite, you have my cell number, any killers feeling especially trigger happy today are welcome to hit me up!” A loud crash sound filled the room as the creature flew off at the speed of sound, some of the students putting their arms up to their faces, protecting themselves from the dust that was kicked up.

“So just to be clear, we’ve absolutely ruled out missiles?” Maehara questioned.

"I mean he just said he's going to go to China for a quick bite, he probably needs energy as we do...could just lock him in here and let nature take its course," MQ replied, twirling the knife in her hand. 

"Jesus Christ MQ..." 

"I mean she's not wrong, but that's too inhumane," Nagisa interrupted. 

"Is it though?"

“Anyways, all things considered, you can’t say he’s doing a bad job,” Nakamura commented, referring to the last week of school that has passed by.

“I know right? He tutored me on Algebra, and I killed it on our pop quiz the next day!” Hinano added.

“Oof.”

“MQ do you say anything other than just random one-liners? You’ve been here for a week and barely have said a word other than your uh response to Maehara’s question.”

“Uh Huh. Yep.”

“Why is that?”

“Look I’m prepared to end the life of another being, and once I do that, I’m leaving this class forever, the last thing I want is to become attached to people I’m never going to see again. I don’t want a repeat.”

“Wait, wh-”

“I just wanna kill that bastard and be done with it.”

MQ’s eyes shifted away, back to the notebook on her desk filled with doodles she had done over the last week of school, the few answers she had given only leaving more questions, questions she would not answer at that time. It wasn’t before long that the super creature could be heard outside, diving from the sky back to the ground and returning to the classroom not even 5 minutes after.

The tentacled teacher returned to his desk, “Hello class, did everyone have a good lunch break? Did I miss anything interesting?”

Everyone besides MQ nodded, a few students still finishing up.

“You didn’t miss much other than MQ actually speaking in full sentences, one of them being her implications that she is willing to resort to starvation to kill you.” Maehara answered, pointing at MQ.

“Oh that’s….creative I guess...Anyways we will begin the 5th period, take your time finishing your lunch but please be prepared to get your notebooks. Your main assignment this afternoon is to compose a short poem, the final line should read ‘was tentacles all along,’”

“Excuse me sir, really?” Kanzaki raised her hand, questioning if she had heard what was just said.

“Really. When you’ve completed the assignment kindly bring it forward, you will be graded on creativity, grammar, and overall beauty of expression. Here’s an exa-”

“Done,” MQ slammed her writing book closed.

“Goodness, that fast?”

“Uh Huh.”

“Why does the new guy always ruin the comedic moments with their mysterious vibes,” Isogai sighed, looking at Maehara in annoyance.

“What did we say about breaking the fourth wall?” MQ looked back at Isogai.

“Anyways! You may go home once you are finished.”

“What?! But sir, ‘was tentacles all along-!’”

“Should get those little synapses sparking and the imagination slithering!” The creature flailed its arms while making stupid noises.

“Could you please knock that off!”

“Um sir! Question!” Kayano raised her hand, her voice throwing the octopus off.

“Huh? Of course, fire away Kayano!”

“Do we always have to call you sir? You haven’t given us your name and I think we need one,” Kayano inquired, “I mean it’d be kinda weird if we don’t call you anything right?”

“Ah. Well now, trouble is I don’t have a name that you just give to people. Why not give one for me?”

“This is gonna be good.”

“What could go wrong?

“I’ll take a short break while you take up your pens,” The squid’s face turned peach as he sat on his chair before Nagisa stood up from his desk, “Seems the muse favors Nagisa.”

Nagisa slowly walked toward him with his book in hands, keeping eye contact before swiftly going for a stab to the chest, before being suspended by the monster’s hand. 

“What did I say about thinking outside the box?”

Nagisa lunged at the octopus, almost as if he was going to hug him, and then shit hit the fan as a grenade went off sending debris and anti-sensei bbs everywhere, students screaming out of confusion. Three of them getting up from their desks cheering, thinking they had completed the class’s mission of vanquishing the creature. 

“You jerks!” Isogai exclaimed.

“What the hell have you done?!” Maehara asked in an aggressive tone

“Yo shit is blueberry dude alright?!” MQ calmly asked in the corner of the room.

There was a black shell-like body on the ground resembling the octopus, there was no way in hell he survived that. 

“Hah, never saw a suicide bomber coming did ya?” 

“Terasaka! What did you make Nagisa do?!”

“What? I’m sorry, you have a better idea? I gave him a modified toy grenade filled with those stupid bbs and a spoonful or two of gunpowder so they’d scatter at a high enough speed,” Terasaka looked over at Nagisa who was on the floor, seemingly unconscious, “Don’t worry it wasn’t enough to kill anybody… I’ll pitch in on his medical bills!”

Nagisa was surrounded by a transparent membrane, not a scratch on him.

“Woah he doesn’t even have a mark on him, and what the hell is this membrane? Did the body-”

**_“It’s not a body, it’s a husk, I shed my skin once a month. I wrapped it around your classmate to protect him from the blast.”_ **

Everyone in the room looked up at the ceiling, finding the cephalopod staring back down at them with now glowing red eyes and pitch-black skin.

“Oh damn.”

**_“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and assume you didn’t see this coming,”_ **

The entire room felt much more tense, smoke filling the room, and everyone staring at the snarling and clearly pissed off creature. 

**_“This was your doing, wasn’t it?!”_ **

“It was all Nagisa!”

And he’s off at Mach 20, coming back only seconds later with the nameplates of every single student in the room.

“That’s the nameplate off my house!”

**_“Here’s the deal, kiddos, the agreement I have with your government forbids me from harming you, but there’s a catch if you pull another irresponsible stunt like that again, there’s nothing that says I can’t harm someone else. Family, friends, everyone in the world except for you if I feel like it.”_ **

Every student in the room was on the edge of their seats, almost shaking from the sudden tenseness that the teacher had brought to the room, every student except one, MQ.

“COME ON, THREATEN US! I'M NOT AFRAID OF NO SQUID! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF BLOWING UP THE MOON? WE GOT RIGHTS YA KNOW! CALL US IRRESPONSIBLE, WE’RE JUST DEFENDING OURSELVES!”

The squid reverted back, now a light red with a dark red circle on his face, better than the monstrosity that it was just seconds before.

“Of course! I know that! I’m not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me! No, no no, as a matter of fact, Nagisa gets full marks for technique, his composure was simply outstanding! However, none of you cared if he was injured, not even Nagisa himself it seems. Students with that attitude aren’t fit to assassinate anyone! You must believe yourself worthy of your target, that means taking pride in what you do, in yourselves, and each other. All of you are more than the sum of your parts.”

Something seemed to have shifted in him, almost as if some memory had come back, a memory that maybe nobody else was aware of.

“Here’s a puzzler for you Nagisa, given I have no intention of being killed, though i have every intention of enjoying our time together before the planet goes kerpluee, what exactly are you going to do about it?”

“I think you’ll find out I can do plenty sir, just you wait and see,”

“Nuruhuhuhuhuhuhah, That’s the spirit Nagisa! NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL IM VANQUISHED!”

“Way to go Nagisa!” Rio sarcastically remarked. 

“This is totally balls!” Maehara exclaimed.

Some of the students talked among themselves as they waited for the bell to ring, the octopus sitting on his desk wiping things off like the clean freak he is. Nagisa walked back to his desk, sitting next to Kayano who looked over at him, “How do you say unkillable in Japanese? Korosenai? Oh! Korosensei!”

“Korosensei?”

“Huh?”

“That feels right Kayano.”

Everyone sat at their desks, people talking among each other for the last 5 minutes until the bell of the main campus rang, loud enough for everyone in the E-Class building to hear clearly. 

“MQ, can you stay behind for a few minutes before you leave? I want to ask you something.”

“Uhuh.”

The rest of the students left before MQ sat across from Korosensei’s desk, her face still showing minimal emotion as it has the entire time she was enrolled in the school.

“You do not have to answer this question as I know it is a bit personal, but I noticed you’re very quiet and a bit cold to other students in your class,“ Korosensei reached to grab MQ’s student file, putting it on the desk in front of both of them.

“I’m not here to make friends, I’m here to get my job done and leave.”

“And you had no reaction to what I said earlier, about the threats...which makes me concerned about your home and family life.”

MQ went silent for a moment, “Uh...yea...I don’t really have a family...My parents were dirtbags and ditched me when I was like 10, I’ve lived on my own ever since. So you really didn’t threaten me at all, I have nothing to lose.”

“Ah...Are you all alright? If you need anything, I’m always here to help if you need any extra support.”

“Ehhh Nah I’m good, I uh…” MQ smiled, “Thank you for asking though, you’re actually the first person who’s ever asked about that. Is that all you needed to ask?”

“Yes MQ, that was all I wanted to ask, I’m very sorry you haven’t had the best upbringing and I hope you can move past it someday.”

“Heh why would you say that if you really plan on destroying the earth? Are you sure it’s not something you’re forced into?”

“W-What?”

“Anyways, you’re making it hard for me to want to kill you. So congratulations on that, time for plan B I guess.”

“MQ what are you talking about?”

“Eh, you’ll find out,” MQ stood up, walking to the exit of the classroom, “Goodbye Korosensei, I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	2. Baseball Time

_There is no chapter 2. Just watch Episode 2 of Assassination Classroom, literally, nothing changes in the episode in my AU._


	3. Karma Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please only read this if you have seen the Anime and/or read the Manga, otherwise things will not make sense.
> 
> TW: Certain chapters of this will have trigger warnings.
> 
> 'I'm Still Standing,' My AU of Assassination Classroom really doesn't really have any changes to the main plot besides the existence of my OC MQ and changes to a few scenes plus a few new scenes. MQ is a member of Class 3-E and is very distant to most of the class members save a few, hell she was even cold to Korosensei for the first week. After the events of what would be the first episode, she warmed up to Korosensei and throughout the AU, became Korosensei's "I didn't want a child but uh I accidentally adopted one."
> 
> There is swearing and some other things but it's not enough for me to consider it "Mature Content."

It was PE Class, It started with the kids slashing their knives in sync while counting to eight as Karasuma and Korosensei talked among each other, and ended with MQ having to comfort Korosensei while he cried in the sandbox after his model of the Osaka Castle collapsed. As class ended and the next period was about to start, everyone started walking towards the building, being greeted by the sight of a red-haired boy on the top of the stairs leading out of the schoolyard, his short, blood-red hair being blown slightly in the wind.

“Nagisa, sup? It’s been a while,” The boy spoke, looking down from where he was standing at Nagisa.

“Karma?” Nagisa’s eyes widened at what everyone was seeing, “You’re back?”

“Uh who?” MQ chimed in, “You two know each other?”

“Yeah actually, that’s Karma, we were classmates last year and the year before.”

Karma smiled at Nagisa before looking over at Korosensei and making his way down the stairs, “Oh hey! That must be the notorious Korosensei! Wow, he really does look like an octopus.”

“Ah, Mr. Akabane, correct?” Korosensei addressed the red-haired boy, “I understand your suspension ends today, welcome back. That said, tardiness is a nono,” his face turned a light purple with a darker purple X across the center of his face.

Karma chuckled, “It’s kinda tricky getting back into the swing of things, oh feel free to call me by my first name, Karma. Anyways I’ve heard some good things teach, nice to meet ya,” Karma put out his hand for a handshake.

“The pleasure’s all mine, should be a fun and educational year!”

Korosensei reached his arm to Karma’s hand to shake it before suddenly watching as his tentacle exploded on contact with the boy’s hand. Before he knew it Karma grabbed a knife from under his sleeve and attempted to strike him, just barely giving him enough time to dodge. 

“Ah, you are fast aren’t ya. Hahah! And who'd've thought these knives actually worked?!” Karma put his hand up, revealing it was covered in pieces of an Anti-Sensei knife, “I just cut one up into strips and tacked them on! Pretty elementary stuff chief, I’m disappointed that’s all it took to catch you by surprise. But good jump, if you don’t mind coming off as a fraidy cat! What are ya, scared of me?”

Everyone that witnessed what had just happened stood there with their jaws open in awe, Karma was the first one to damage Korosensei and he hadn’t even been in the class for 10 minutes.

“Holy shit,” MQ muttered, looking over at Nagisa before looking back at Karma and Korosensei.

“I heard they call you Korosensei cause you’re supposed to be unkillable,” Karma walked up to the octopus, mocking him, “Oh come on! No way you can be this big of a pushover!”

Korosensei had turned bright red with frustration, his veins starting to slightly bulge from stress while he finished regenerating his arm. 

“Hey, Nagisa? What kind of person is this Karma guy?”

“Uh, he and I were in the same class our first and second year. He was violent, so violent they finally expelled him and shipped him here. E-Class is where they send you when they don’t know what else to do with you,” He paused, “Thing is, under the circumstances he might end up a star student.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Weapons and blood are his passion, trust me if anyone can kill our teacher, it’s Karma.”

Following Karma’s introduction to the class, the kids all went back inside the schoolhouse for their next period, a quiz. The entire room was quiet other than a repeated squishing sound from Korosensei’s fist hitting the wall alongside Isogai and Yada whispering to each other about it.  
“Okay, that’s enough! Could you maybe stop that?! We’re trying to take a quiz here!” Okano yelled.

“S-Sorry! Yes, absolutely!”

“You sure you know what you’re getting yourself into, Karma?” Terasaka looked over at Karma, “The jellyfish is sincerely pissed off at you.”

“You can’t pay me enough to be in your shoes,” Yoshida added.

“If I was you I’d stay at home with my head under a pillow,” Muramatsu chuckled.

“Of course he’s pissed! Who wouldn’t be if someone made an attempt on their life?” Karma smirked, “Less than would be assassins screwed up and pissed themself in the process.”

Terasaka slammed his fist on his desk, “I didn’t piss myself! That attitude is gonna get your ass kick-”

“Quiet please! No noise during a quiz! Keep talking and I will assume that you’re cheating!” Korosensei cut the conversation off, still salty at Karma.

“Sorry Korosensei, my bad, no worries though, I already finished!” Karma pulled out a pink gelato from under his desk, “I’m just gonna eat this gelato if that’s okay.”

“Not so fast! No eating in class!” He paused for a moment, “Hey! That’s the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!”

“Huh? Sorry, my bad I just saw it chilling in the faculty lounge!”

“This won’t do young man! I flew through the coldest layer of the stratosphere to keep that delicious treat from melting!”

“Yeah? So? What are you gonna do?” Karma licked it, mocking the octopus “Hit me?”

“Of course not! I’ll simply have it back and finish what’s left thank you very much!” The octopus remarked as he started walking over to Karma.

CrACk-

Yellow blood immediately spilled to the floor, the pink bullets strewn around the floor. Korosensei’s feet were damaged, continuing to drip blood onto the wooden floor as Karma pulled out his gun. The redhead quickly shot at the octopus, all three times he dodged before the bullet even came close.

“Hahaha! Wow, that’s twice in one day, teach!”

The class all had their heads turned to Korosensei and Karma standing in the middle row between the chairs of the classroom. Korosensei could be heard muttering in pain as he lifted one of his wounded tentacled legs up to see the injury. He quickly regenerated before looking up to see the barrel of Karma’s gun as he slowly walked towards him, the gun pointing at the center of the octopus’s chest, despite how powerful he was, he couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated by the red-haired kid as he stepped closer to him.

“I’m gonna keep pulling the same old tricks. Class’ll get interrupted, our grades will slip, let’s be straight up though,” Karma put the gun back to his side, “If you want this to stop you could just kill me, or anyone else in this class for that matter.”

Karma smashed the remainder of the gelato against Korosensei’s red vest as if he were using a knife to stab him through his stomach, “You just gotta let go of wanting us to see you as our teacher,” He said, dropping the cone to the floor as his demeanor became all the more menacing, “Give us a taste of your ugly side. Or you could make peace with all this! Accept that I’ll be the one to kill you!”

“Dude you didn’t have to do him like that, that was brutal,” MQ looked at Karma, seemingly tense and unnerved.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re going soft on this assassination now.” Karma sneered, smirking at MQ, “Where’s that bloodlust look you supposedly had in your eyes that Nagisa told me about.”

“Don’t even start your smart guy bullshit with me, Akabane, I’ll-”

“MQ, this isn’t the time to intervene, focus on yourself and your quiz.”

“Here’s my quiz, teach. Easy Peasy,” Karma sighed, giving the worksheet to Korosensei as he walked out the classroom door, “peace out, for now, teach. What do you say we play again tomorrow?” Karma finished before walking out the door.

The entire class was silently staring at Korosensei in shock at what just happened as he wiped the pink stain off his clothing. 

“Jeez you weren’t kidding when you said this dude was cold, he’s acting like a total psychopath,” MQ whispered to Nagisa.

“Y-Yeah, he’s always been like this, he’s not as bad once you get to know him, and I think there’s more going on in his home life than he likes to admit,” Nagisa responded, multitasking as he continued to work on finishing his quiz.

“What do you mean?”

“His parents are always traveling, they leave him home alone a lot since he doesn’t have any siblings, I think it bothers him a lot more than he says. That and he’s always been expected to do so well all his life, I think those expectations are starting to get to him a bit.”

“I mean that’s fair but Jesus Christ, he needs therapy.”

“Heh, tell me about it.”

The two went back to their quizzes, the class finishing within the next few minutes before the bell rang for the end of school. Korosensei had taken off almost immediately to go buy another gelato in Italy because apparently, the cheaper and more practical store-bought gelatos aren’t good enough for him. MQ grabbed her bag, quickly gave some sort of friendship handshake to Isogai before leaving the schoolhouse and going back home for the day. 

The next day the class had been early, everyone except MQ who was late as usual, but none of the teachers ever really questioned her since they knew she was a government hired assassin by night, everyone, especially Karasuma knew how time-consuming that could be. She quickly walked down the hallway of the schoolhouse towards the classroom, running into Korosensei halfway who was on the verge of tears mumbling something about not being able to buy gelato.

“Uh, octopus? You good?” MQ tapped Korosensei’s shoulder to get his attention.

He turned around to her, not expecting her to come up behind him, “I didn’t convert enough of my paycheck to Euros this month and I can’t buy another gelato.”

MQ looked slightly uneased by that response, “Uh, do you like, need me to go buy you food or something?”

“Nonono! I have stuff at home, I’ll just have to make my own gelato. It won’t be as good but it’s better than nothing I guess. Why? You offering?” He chuckled.

“I mean, yeah kinda?”

“I-It was a joke MQ, there’s no need. I do appreciate your concern though.”

MQ walked ahead of him, walking into the classroom before stopping, standing there in surprise as Korosensei walked in behind her. 

“Good morning boys and girls!” He hadn’t noticed what was making everyone seem so off, “eh? Why the long faces? Has something-”

Aaand there was a dead octopus on Korosensei’s desk with a knife pierced through its brain.

“Oops, that’s on me!” Karma started, “Yeah totally thought it was you, innocent mistake! I stabbed it, so I suppose I should get rid of it?”

“What the absolute fuck, dude?” MQ just shook her head as she sat in her seat.

“Yes,” Korosensei picked up the dead animal, carrying it as he walked over to Karma’s seat, “You should.”

He walked over to Karma’s desk, stopping beside it before several drill shaped tentacles came out of his sleeves as he zoomed away for a moment, coming back with a bunch of ingredients and...a missile? 

“YO, WHY DOES HE HAVE A WHOLE ASS MISSILE?!” MQ yelled from her seat.

“Observe if you will, Karma m’ boy! The versatility of these tentacles and the firepower of this missile yoinked from the self-defense force!” Korosensei spoke, setting the missile off to create fire at its end. He actually started making food out of the dead octopus Karma had left on his desk, “If you think I’m gonna let the new kid get away with murder, think again.”

Korosensei put a takoyaki ball in Karma’s mouth, “don’t you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day? Your complexion tells me you haven’t eaten! So please, help yourself to this delicious takoyaki, I insist!”

The class wondered why they were even shocked at this point as this oddly enough, wasn’t abnormal behavior for their teacher. 

“Im a giver. I take care of things. Hungry students, would-be assassins, troubled teens, every attempt on my life is an opportunity for me to play my part, so by all means, keep at it,” He smiled at Karma, it seemed passive-aggressive to everyone in the class as he stood up straight, waving his arms around, “by the end of the day, if your body and mind aren’t aglow with health and knowledge, I haven’t done my job!”

Karma’s attempt to break Korosensei's spirit failed, miserably. But that didn’t mean he would stop there, He kept making more attempts throughout the entire school day, in every single period. And all of them ended with Karma getting some sort of makeover by Korosensei. Let’s just say by the end of class he had some nice nails and hair.

MQ sat on the schoolhouse roof, watching Karma who was sitting by the edge of the cliff nearby as Nagisa walked towards him, how she got up there, nobody really knew. Nagisa and Karma talked for a while, Nagisa seeming to try and make Karma feel better about his failed attempts on Korosensei’s assassination. 

“Oh, Karma!” Korosensei walked to Karma and Nagisa by the edge of the cliff, “I feel I’ve taken exceptionally good care of you today,” his face gained the green stripes, “keep trying to kill me if it tickles your fancy, I certainly don’t get tired of spiffing you up!”

Karma stood up, “Just so we’re on the same page here, you pretty much consider yourself a teacher above all else?”

“That’s right.”

“Cool, and you wouldn’t think twice about putting your life on the line to save a student?”

“What sort of teacher would I be if I did?”

Oh no. That’s all MQ and Nagisa could think when they heard this conversation, MQ stood up while still on the rooftop, trying to get a better view of what was happening.

“That’s awesome. Good to know!” Karma pulled out his gun before slowly leaning backward, beginning to fall off the cliff, “So, I can kill you.”

“Karma!” Nagisa, Korosensei, and even MQ from afar shouted for him as he continued to fall from such a great height. Karma had his almost psychopathic look on his face, as usual, he wasn’t kidding about this. Halfway down his face changed, he realized how much he actually was risking, he was risking his entire life for this assassination. Finally, a web of tentacles wrapped around Karma, quick enough to save him, but also too quick for Karma to get the killing shot in. MQ had jumped off the roof by this time and ran to where Nagisa was, standing beside him while both of them were still in shock as to what just happened.

“Where the hell did you come from?!” Nagisa questioned, not realizing MQ had been on the roof nearby the entire time.

“I’m the one asking questions, Is Karma okay?!” She avoided the question, only concerned about one thing at that time.

“Well done! A splendidly premeditated assassination attempt! Full marks!” Korosensei started, “Neat huh? I knew your body couldn’t take being plucked out of the air at the speed of sound and had I moved any slower, you would have shot me!” He popped up in between the gap of his own tentacle web to look at Karma, “What a tangled and sticky web we weave, eh?”

“What the hell?! Is there anything these tentacles aren’t capable of?!” Karma struggled to try and get himself unstuck from the web.

“Can’t shoot me now, can you? Nuehuhuhuhuhuhu! Oh and uh, for future reference, students do not die on my watch. Ever. Take that to heart for the next time you jump.”

Karma sighed and smiled, he seemed a bit relieved Korosensei had saved his ass from getting killed by his own assassination attempt. The octopus put Karma down to the ground, shouting to Nagisa and MQ to let them know Karma was safe before carrying him back to the top of the cliff. 

“Jesus Christ, dude! You gave me a heart attack!” MQ shouted at him.

“Heh,” Karma chuckled, sitting down on a rock nearby.

“I don’t get it, how were you so calm the whole time?” Nagisa asked.

“Eh, no bigs, what really sucks is that was my best bet! Nothing else I could come up with even touches it.“

“Aww, run out of ideas already?” Korosensei said as he pulled out a bunch of hair and skincare products, “But I have an entire beauty regiment, just for you! Come on, there’s no way you can be this big of a pushover!”

Karma stood up, drawing his finger across his neck, “No worries teach, you’re still dead meat!”

Korosensei’s face lit up orange with a red circle across his face, “That’s the spirit, never give up. Seems my tender loving care has paid off!”

“Welp, let’s head back Nagisa, we can grab some food on the way,” Karma said, tossing a small purse around in his palm.

“AAUGH! Excuse me! That’s my purse!”

“Come on teach! You gotta stop leaving things unattended in the faculty lounge!”

“Give it back!”

Karma threw it back to him, “here ya go!”

“U-uh, this is uh, empty!”

“And there wasn’t much there, to begin with, consider it a donation!”

“A donation?! A DONATION?!“ Korosensei went on a full rant at Karma about this while Nagisa laughed and tried to calm him down.

“What the fuck did the government send me here for...” MQ sighed, joining Nagisa and patting Korosensei’s shoulder until he calmed down before they all parted ways and went back to their homes.


End file.
